


Hell hath no fury

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: When Sam refuses to listen at the Mystery Spot, Gabriel goes off the deep end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/gifts).



The Trickster snapped his fingers. Putting Sam back in his bed on that Wednesday morning. Meanwhile, Gabriel decided to get as far from the hunter as humanly possible. Appearing in his house overlooking the Sydney Harbor, Gabriel started thinking. If Sam wanted to wreck the world, that was fine. If the ship was going to sink anyway then what the hell, Gabriel might as well have a little fun with it. With a snap of his fingers, the opera house exploded setting the rest of the harbor alight. It made him a little uncomfortable how good the mindless destruction felt but he was able to settle his conscience with the fact that nobody was hurt. If the world was going to burn, then Gabriel might as well help to ensure it was over with quickly.

On Thursday morning, Dean was filling the Impala with Gas whilst Sam grabbed something for breakfast. He spotted a newspaper stand in the corner and decided to start looking for a potential case, something to keep them distracted. Going through the headlines he realized they were all the same.

**Opera house destroyed in mystery explosion**

Sam wasn't sure why but that word mystery got his attention. As if it were somehow important. Deciding he'd spent too much time fixating over the Mystery Spot he decided to let it go.

_A mystery explosion destroyed the Sydney Opera House in the early hours of the morning, setting most of the Sydney Harbor ablaze. It is as yet unclear what caused the explosion, but a full investigation is underway._

Sam took the paper and the rest of the food he'd acquired to the counter to pay before heading back out to Dean who was already sat back in the car.

"Hey, Check this out."� Sam handed Dean the paper, alongside the requested apple pie. It said something of how pleased Sam was to have his brother back that he didn't even argue over the atrocity that was charitably being referred to as a breakfast.

"Yeah, it's a shame but not really our sort of thing."� Dean said, shoving the paper back at his brother so he could focus on stuffing his face with mouthfuls of deliciousness. Sam shrugged. He guessed Dean was right. It would likely come out in a few days' time that it was the result of some terrorist or a gas explosion or something. At least nobody was hurt or killed. That was always something.

Remembering how good blowing up the opera house had felt. Gabriel decided a trip to Egypt was in order. The pyramids were in the middle of the desert, so he figured they'd be big and noticeable enough to have the same effect whilst having minimal chances of casualties. Unfortunately, as the Great Pyramids collapsed he hadn't counted on tourists being present. Whilst a few were injured a young boy died. Gabriel couldn't feel too upset though. At least it was quick and saved the boy from having to endure the horrors of the apocalypse when it finally came around.

Sam was watching television in their latest motel room whilst Dean was getting food. Suddenly an emergency broadcast flashed on the screen.

"Fifteen injured and one dead as the Great Pyramids in Giza collapsed earlier today."� The anchor woman explained, with the same calm demeanour as she would have announcing the weather. "The fatality was in the form of five-year-old Oscar Price who was sightseeing with his parents at the time of the collapse. It is unclear yet what caused the catastrophe but with this being the second major landmark destroyed in two days, authorities are beginning to suspect foul play."�

Sam turned off the television as Dean walked in, struggling to open the door with hands full of takeaway. "Thanks for the help Sammy." He grumbled around the keys in his mouth.

"What? Oh sorry."� Sam got up off the bed to help and Dean began to get worried.

"Sammy? What's wrong?"� He asked, taking the keys out of his mouth with his now free hand as they both sat down at the table.

"The pyramids collapsed. A boy's dead."� Dean didn't really know what to say to that. Of course, his nerdy little brother would be upset that the pyramids had been destroyed and it would be worse knowing someone, never mind a child had been killed in the process. Rather than trying and failing to say the right thing, Dean made the correct call of continuing the meal in silence. Allowing Sam some time to think over what he'd just found out.

Gabriel put a lot of thought into his next target. After some careful consideration he elected to go for the Houses of Parliament in London. Most of the people in attendance had been on his hit list for a long time, instigating poverty and famine in the lower classes all whilst lining their own pockets. This time he wouldn't know how many died. He couldn't exactly hang around or he'd catch the attention of the Men of Letters. He stayed for just long enough to snap up the barrels of gunpowder and set them alight before he was gone again. Leaving just in time to miss the class of school children entering the building.

It was all over the news when 300 MPs and a class of 30 school children were reported dead. Sam felt his heart break a little when he heard the news. He couldn't say he felt overly sorry for the Members of Parliament and if it hadn't been for the children might even have found the whole situation comical due to the resemblance to the failed attempt of Guy Fawkes and his team to kill the king. But as it stood, people were dead and Sam wasn't going to stand for that.

Gabriel decided he would lay off for a while after that. Choosing instead to sit on the colosseum as Rome burned around him, set the library of Alexandria ablaze. Stuff that nobody would really notice was gone in the time he came from because it had already happened. Nobody needed to know that he was behind the eruption of Pompeii or the great fire of London. It was a great way to take his mind off things whilst he planned his next hit.

Dun dun duuuun!!!!! Sam rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic music on Dean's film and went back to surfing the news on his phone. As far as he could tell there were no new reports on any landmarks being hit but he doubted it was over. Even so he and Dean started looking at cases again, distractions from Dean's inevitable fate.

It was a week and an annihilation of the dinosaurs later that Gabriel came back to the present day. His next few targets were eradicated in quick succession. The Taj Mahal, the leaning tower of Pisa and the London Eye were all destroyed. Each leaving an increasingly high body count in their wake.

As the number of reports began racking up again. Sam began to wonder if whoever it was doing this was in their wheelhouse after all. There was never any sign of what caused the incidents to happen, with the exception of parliament, they just happened. That suggested to Sam that there was something powerful and supernatural behind it. It didn't take long for him to convince Dean of his theory and by the time the colosseum had joined the list of fatalities, Dean was in Washington watching the White House whilst Sam got on a plane to New York to keep an eye on the statue of Liberty. If however, either of them had known what would happen they wouldn't have split up. But then hindsight is always a wonderful thing.

Gabriel wasn't sure why he decided to hit the statue next. He'd kept far away from America up to this point in order to try and avoid the Winchesters. He hadn't wanted to risk Sam getting caught in the crossfire but for some reason, as he flew past the statue of liberty he wanted her gone.

As he stood at the base, he snapped his fingers and she slowly began to buckle. Heading closer and closer to the water. The building underneath crumbled but by the time Gabriel noticed a familiar dark-haired moose it was far too late.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the dust cleared, there were many dead and even more injured but Gabriel didn't care about them. With a snap of his fingers, the rubble around Sam was cleared and the memories of anyone who saw were modified. 

To say that Sam was in rough shape was an understatement. He was unconscious with virtually every bone in his body turned to dust. It was frankly a miracle that Sam had even survived, though Gabriel could see that if left untreated that would soon be corrected. Placing a hand to Sam's forehead he healed the hunter as best he could without making Sam suspicious, he also took the opportunity whilst the hunter was out to change his appearance. Just in time too as Sam's phone began to ring. That made Gabriel falter slightly as he considered whether or not he would answer the phone. As it went to voicemail and immediately started ringing again, Gabriel knew he had little choice. Pulling it out of Sam's pocket, he hit accept the call, without even bothering to check who the call was from.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, a hint of worry in his tone. 

"No, I'm..." Gabriel paused, trying to think of how to introduce himself. "My name's Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."

"Where's my brother?" Dean demanded, causing Gabriel to glance down at the man at his feet.

"He's here but... the statue collapsed. He's alive but hurt. I'd just pulled him from the rubble when his phone started ringing." It wasn't really a lie so Gabriel didn't really mind saying it.

"Right, Gabriel. I know I'm going to be asking a lot here, but can you look after my brother? Just until I can get someone there for him."

Gabriel wasn't really sure why he said what he did next but the "Yeah, sure" was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it.

"I'll ask our uncle Bobby to come and get him." Dean hung up before Gabriel had a chance to respond, shrugging he put the phone back in the hunter's pocket just as he began to stir with a groan.

"Wh... what happened?" He asked groggily, trying to sit up. It was only then that he noticed the man stood next to him, the sun was behind him so Sam couldn't make out much in the way of features but what he could see he had to admit he liked. The man was tall with a rather slight build. He had long dark hair down to his shoulders. Sam could have sworn he'd seen him somewhere but in his somewhat concussed state he struggled to place it. The man knelt down next to him, watching him with concerned blue eyes.

"The statue collapsed. Are you alright?" Sam nodded weekly, soon regretting that decision as it suddenly made him feel very ill. The other man must have noticed this and waited patiently for the nausea to subside before helping the hunter to his feet, putting an arm around his waist to offer support. Sam couldn't help but notice in that moment that the man was about taller than his brother and it was that train of thought that prompted his next question.

"Where's Dean?"

"Dean?"

"My brother."

"Oh, he called and asked me to look after you until your Uncle could arrive."

"Oh alright, that's good. I like you."

Sam still felt a little woozy. Gabriel knew that, he also knew it wasn't directed at him not really. It was directed at the person he was pretending to be. But even so, he felt his heart flutter at the thought that Sam might actually like him. When picking his form, he wanted to go for someone that Sam might like and trust so who better than an actor who's reputation painted him as the nicest person on the planet. Not to mention that in an added twist of irony, he was also known best for playing Gabriel's own alter ego Loki. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

 Gabriel wasn't really sure what he was going to do with the hunter. He briefly considered taking him to hospital but quickly decided against it. Gabriel had healed most of his injuries so all he needed now was some rest which Gabriel could easily provide at a local five star hotel. It wasn't hard to charm his way into the hotel, and managed to procure them the honeymoon suite in the penthouse.

Sam had just collapsed on the bed when he received another phone call. Gabriel could only hear half of the conversation but he could tell it was Dean. He sat in the desk chair, watching Sam carefully as his eyes started to fill with water speaking to his brother. It wasn't until he hung up however that Gabriel fully understood what the conversation had been about.

"What's wrong?"

"That was... Dean... he's... he's dead."

"I'm so sorry Sam." Gabriel paused for a moment, suddenly realising that Sam had never actually supplied him with a name. Luckily Sam never noticed the slip so he shrugged it off and moved to sit next to Sam, wrapping an arm around him in silent support as the hunter cried for the loss of his brother.

Sam wasn't sure why he trusted this stranger. Something about him just felt right. Safe. Normally a stranger coming this close to him would have Sam on red alert, particularly after the situation with the trickster. But wrapped up in this man's arms, he felt safe and at home. That night, for the first time since Broward County, Sam allowed himself a good night's sleep.

Gabriel did consider leaving whilst Sam was asleep. Sam was safe in the hotel and would be until Bobby arrived but at the same time Gabriel didn't want to risk losing what he had right now. He wanted to get out and destroy something again in order to make himself feel better for hurting Sam again but he didn't want to risk things getting that bad ever again. Instead he spent the whole night committing everything to memory. After everything he had done there was no way he could ever have someone as amazing as Sam and if he were honest with himself, which he rarely was, he didn't deserve it anyway. 

When Sam awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find out that he wasn't alone in bed. He recognised the man as the one who saved him yesterday and it suddenly hit him why he seemed so familiar. "Hey, you awake?" 

"Yeah, morning kiddo." 

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "Kiddo? Really? Only person who calls me that is..." That's when realisation struck him. The monuments. They'd all started being destroyed just after  the mystery spot fiasco. Then this man, who definitely wasn't Tom Hiddleston however much he sounded and looked like him, appeared at the site of the latest attack and helped Sam. That couldn't be a coincidence. 

"Is who?" Gabriel was pretty sure he knew where that thought was going but he hoped beyond hope that he was wrong.

"The trickster." Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. Gabriel, knowing he'd been found out and there'd be no use denying it, snapped his fingers and the disguise fell away. "Get out. Get out before I put a stake in you myself."

"Sam, let me explain." 

"No. Out." Sam had to bite his tongue before he admitted how betrayed he felt. Betrayed because he'd actually started to develop feelings for his rescuer. Sam completely failed to notice when Gabriel left. When he did though he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he hadn't fought for Sam more. Followed by betrayal that he would even want the trickster to fight for him. But now he was gone, Sam could focus. Focus on getting revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam tried to put what happened out of his head. He tried not to notice when the news reports talked about the landmarks being repaired over night. He ignored the fact that some of the people killed had mysteriously returned home to their families whilst others had received large settlements from an anonymous source.

He continued to ignore it right up until Dean came back at which point he became so distracted by trying to stop the apocalypse that the trickster was the last thing on his mind. That is until the apocalypse was in full swing and they found a case. 

It shouldn't have surprised Gabriel that the Winchesters of all people managed to figure out his biggest secret. He was more than a little blindsided when they asked for his help but he knew that he'd end up giving it anyway. He waited patiently until the fire burned down before exiting the warehouse. He'd heard the Impala drive off so didn't expect anyone to still be there. You can imagine his surprise then when he found Sam standing beside the door.

"I thought you'd gone." Gabriel wasn't really sure what to say besides stating the obvious.

"We need to talk." Sam wasn't sure what possessed him to want to talk to Gabriel but he needed to discuss what happened with someone. Needed to understand. "What happened at the statue of liberty?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I blew it up. Healed you. Left."

"But it's back now. Was that also you?" Gabriel's silence spoke louder than words. "Why destroy them if you were only going to fix them anyway."

Gabriel didn't want to answer, but one look into Sam's eyes and he knew he had to. He was surprised by what he saw. Not judgement but a sincere need to understand what happened. "You weren't listening. I was angry and wanted to blow something up."

"And it felt good so you kept doing it." Gabriel nodded. "But why did you care so much that I wasn't listening?" Sam was surprised when he didn't get a reply but a kiss instead. He was no more surprised than Gabriel was when Sam kissed him back. Eventually, Gabriel broke it off, pushing the hunter back against the wall.

"No. I can't do this. I'm a monster."

"You're not." Sam took a step closer, running a hand through Gabriel's hair. "You were hurt. I'm sorry I hurt you but I promise that I won't do it again." Sam had his own doubts, of course he did, his own insecurities that he wasn't sure he'd be able to get past but for now that didn't matter. Gabriel was all that was important.


End file.
